El invierno en Renmat
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: ( Crossover RWBY y Golden Kamuy) Salem, había perdido la oportunidad de tomar Mistral, por culpa del grupo RWBY y aliados. Ella estaba furia, pero el doctor Watt, le dio una buena noticia, su segundo plan, estaba apunto de comenzar, la creación de un portal que permitiese a Salem, desplegar sus hordas de grimm, por varios mundo. Pero todo sale de control.


La llegada del soldado y la ainu.

Salem, se encontraba sentada en el asiento principal de su mesa cuadrada, junto a ella, se encontraba sus súbitos.

En la mirada de la bruja de color blanco, se veía una gran furia, estaba enfada, la misión que había encomendado a sus subordinado, había fracaso, todo por culpa de aquellos chicos, y de confiar en un miedoso león.

Una subordinada muerta, y sus segundas fuerzas, proveniente de la ira de los faunos y de Adám, había sido aplacada con rapidez.

Los súbitos, miraban a Salem, con miedo.

— D...disculpe— el doctor Watt, un tipo de bigote negro y espeso, ojos verdes claros, vestido con un pantalón oscuro, zapatos cafés oscuros, una camisa amarilla, una chaqueta roja y una gabardina, fue el primero en hablar— Ha riesgo de morir, le traigo buenas noticias, ya logre crear el portal.

Salem, miro al doctor, entonces sus ojos furiosos, mostraron cierta satisfacción al oro la noticia. Ya que hacía tiempo, había hecho un segundo plan, para movilizar las hordas de grimms a otros lugares, fuera de Remnant.

— Excelente — Salem, le dijo al doctor y preguntó— ¿La han probado?

— Enviamos un par de grimms, a un mundo aleatorio — le contestó Watt, con cierta sonrisa al ver que su jefa, cambiaba su rostro de ira a una de satisfacción.

— Espero, tener buenas noticias Salen, se paró de su puesto y agregó — Bueno, se acaba la reunión de hoy, cada cual a su trabajo.

Nos encontramos en Hokkaido, Japón, principio del siglo XX, el furor de la era de oro en esa región, había atraído a varios Japoneses, todos buscando riquezas.

Sugimoto Saichi, era uno de estos buscadores, un ex-soldado que combatió en la guerra Ruso-Japonesa, que había provocado el zar Nicolás II, por un afán expansionista. Suginoto, se había ganado el apodo de Sugimoto, el inmortal, ya que había sobrevivido a ataques, que habían matado a un humano normal, prueba de esto, eran todas las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo.

Sugimoto, no buscaba oro, para si mismo, si no para una opresión de la ciudad de un amigo y compañero de guerra, acompañando a este soldado, le acompañaba, una joven ainu, llamada Asirpa, por su tribu.

Asirpa, una chica, que parecía ser una niña, azul por su corta estatura, pelo oscuro y largo, una bandana, con diseño ainu, vestida de una capa de piel y ropas para clima frío, una buena cazadora, que tiene como arma su arco y sus cuchillos, además de un gran un instinto de supervivencia.

Estos dos, anda en busca del golden Kamuy, el tesoro que fue robado a los Ainu, uno por cumplir una promesa a un amigo y la otra, para busca la verdad de su padre.

Era un día soleado, en las heladas tierras de Hokkaido, Sugimoto y Asirpa, se encontraba cazando su comida, ya que se habían perdido del resto del grupo, ya les habían entrado las gana de comer.

El ciervo, que estaba cazando los personajes, era rápido, a Sugimoto y Asirpa, le hacia difícil cazar a aquella criatura.

— Ya casi lo tenemos— Asirpa, estaba corriendo al lado del ex-soldado— Hay esta, dispararle.

Sugimoto, apuntó su pistola hacia el ciervo, el cual estaba arrinconado, pero un en ese instante la tierra se estremeció, y Sugimoto, perdió el equilibro, esto provoco que la bala, diese al lado del siervo, que se escapó.

—Un terremoto— exclamo Sugimoto, pero no era eso.

Dos extraños seres de gran tamaño, parecidos a osos, de pelaje oscuro y con una máscara blanca con rojos, aparecieron frente a los buscadores de oros.

— Que demonio— Sugimoto, no podía creer, lo que miraba sus ojos.

—Son wen Kamuys— Asirpa, también estaba asombrada al ver a esas criatura y aconsejo a su compañero— Corramos.

— Buena idea— Sugimoto junto con Asirpa, empezaron a huir de aquellas criatura.

Aunque Sugimoto, se consideraba un hombre con suerte, ya que había sobrevivido a varios evento, no gustaba de la idea de morir, para comprobar su suerte.

Pero aunque corriesen, lo más rápido que pudiesen, los seres negros, le estaban dando caza, así que Sugimoto, no tuvo más remedio, que pararse en frente de esos wen kamuy.

—Sean dioses, no me detendrán — Sugimoto, miro a su compañera— Huye rápido, no sé si podre contra estos seres.

—No, Sugimoto— Asirpa, exclamó preocupada por su amigo.

Sugimoto, empezó a disparar a aquellas criaturas, pero parecía tener un blindaje, entonces desesperado , empezó a correr hacia ellas.

— Soy Sugimoto, el inmortal— Grito, tan fuerte, que aquellas criaturas, tuvieron miedo, se puso abajo de una de ella y con su bayoneta, apuñaló repetidamente, hasta que una sangre negra cayo, sobre el ex- soldado.

El ser, iba a caer sobre Sugimoto, pero se hizo cenizas y desapareció de la vista de Sugimoto.

El otro ser, se enfadó, con Sugimoto y fue atacar al ex-soldado.

—Ven, ven, maldito, aquí te espero— Sugimoto preparo su pistola.

—Sugimoto— Exclamo la ainu, Asirpa, que disparo una de sus flechas junto al ojo de la criatura, después tomo otra flecha y volvió a disparar al otro ojo, el ser oscuro, estaba sufriendo.

Sugimoto, aprovecho ese momento para acercarse al ser, que estaba ciego, subirse sobre el ser y lo apuñalo varias veces.

La criatura, cayó al suelo y desapareció.

—¿ Que fue eso?— Sugimoto, se preguntó.

En ese instante, una fuerte luz cegó a los viajeros, que desaparecieron del lugar junto con las cenizas de los seres muertos.

El doctor Watt, observaba el portal, un artefacto grande, que consistía en un arco de piedra redondo, que sostenía un espejo trasparente y líquido.

En ese momento, apareció frente al doctor las cenizas de sus grimms, junto con sus mascara.

" Debieron encontrar a unas criaturas más fuerte que ellos, para terminar así ", pensó el doctor Watt.

Mientras tanto en Mistral, el equipo Rwby, que recién se había unido, conversaba con June, Ren y Nota, sobre los pasos que iban a seguir, para viajar a Atlas, como les había ordenado O pin, ante que su cuerpo anfitrión, cayese inconsciente por la primera batalla, que sostuvo.

Qrow, el tío de las hermanas Ruby y Yang, escuchaba atento la conversación, mientras daba ciertas ideas a los dos equipos y opinaban, sobre ciertas cosas.

Oscar, el anfitrión de O pin, un chico de 12 años, que antes de viajar, era un campesino, salio de la pieza en donde descansaba.

—¿Oscar, estas bien? — preguntó Ruby, la menor de las hermanas.

—He sentido, unas dos presencia humanas, pero monde este mundo, están por llegar— Los chicos, se dieron cuenta que Ozpin, hablaba a través de Oscar.

—Ozpin, esas presencias, ¿ son amigas o enemigas?— Preguntó Qrow.

Ozpin, contestó a Qrow, que aquellas personas, no eran amigas, pero no eran enemigas, ni tampoco hostiles.

Jaune, iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una fuerte luz, que se apareció afuera de la casa en donde se encontraban los chicos.

Ruby, fue la primera en salir, para encontrarse con que tirado al frente de la casa, se encontraba un sujeto, con heridas en su cara, abrazando a una chica, que parecía una niña, los dos, estaban inconsciente tirados en el suelo.

—Estas personas, deben de ser aquellas esencia que dijo Ozpin— Qrow, salió y se puso al lado de su sobrina y ordeno a los presentes– Que entren a la casa.

Ruby, recogió a la chica y Qrow, puso en sus espalda al hombre, entraron a la casa y los pusieron en habitaciones separadas.

Crow, observo al hombre, se dio cuenta de las cicatrices que tenía en su caras, se sorprendió que una persona, pudiese tener tantas heridas y no haber muerto, puesto que a ser un pequeño y rápido análisis del sujeto, se dio cuenta que aquella cicatrices, eran profunda.

" Es como, si este sujeto, haya sobrevivido vayas batallas", pensó Qrow.

Ruby y compañía, observaba a la pequeña niña, parecía ser una muñeca de porcelana, a la cual le había puesto ropa.

Crow, se iba ir de la pieza, cuando Sugimoto, abrió sus ojos.

—¿ En dónde estoy?— pregunto Sugimoto a Crow, con algo de tranquilidad

— No te entiendo bien— le contesto Qrow, que no pudo distinguir el lenguaje de aquella persona.

Sugimoto, se dio cuenta que aquella persona, que tenia adelante suyo, no hablaba su lenguaje,

" ¿Qué lugar es este?", pensó el inmortal, luego trato de comunicarse con Qrow, pero en lenguaje kinésico, pero el cazador, aun no entendía lo que quería decirle el hombre.

— Estas en Remnat, un mundo fuera del tuyo— Ozpin/ Oscar, que había entrado al cuarto, le hablo a Sugimoto y agregó— O sea, que ustedes viajaron de su mundo al nuestro.

Sugimoto, pudo entender a aquel niño, y se sorprendió al escuchar que no estaban en su mundo.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?— preguntó el ex soldado, molesto por la explicación

— Tranquilo, este lugar es seguro— Ozpin, trato de tranquilizar al soldado inmortal.

Sugimoto, que ya estaba más que molesto, por la que el cria que era una broma, se paro de la cama y fue a golpear a Qrow, pero el cazador, esquivo el ataque, aunque Sugimoto, realizo un segundo asalto, dándo al cazador una patada en la cara, esto hizo que Qrow, volase y chocase en una pared del cuarto.

—Bien amigo, esto ya es personal— Qrow, se paró molesto y apretó sus puños— Vamos a pelear.


End file.
